


deck the halls!

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: 'tis the season to be jolly!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	deck the halls!

_"Chat Noir, I don't want to fight you!" Ladybug says, spinning her bandalore around, shielding herself from his attacks._

_She's been trying to aim for the black Santa hat on Chat Noir's head but she can't find his weak spot when they're on the same level. She can't recklessly throw her only line of defense at him, especially since her partner had faster reflexes._

_"Too bad, Ladybug. You've been a very naughty girl this year!" Chat Noir answers, smirking evilly at her, all the while aiming his baton at her feet, making her trip. 'No!' she yells in her head._

_She catches herself with one arm and flips back into a standing position. There's a wall right behind her, and she's got no other means of escape. 'I could really use some help right about now.' She fervently hopes for a miracle._

_"Le Dessinateur, now!" a voice rings out from behind Chat Noir._

_A ripped pillow is thrown directly at Chat Noir's head. "Sorry!" Someone yells. "But it's for your own good, Chat Noir!"_

_Chat Noir starts sneezing up a storm._

_With his focus broken, Ladybug is free to lunge forward and forcibly remove the Santa hat from her feline partner._

_"Gotcha!" She says, as if she's captured the Akuma. She proceeds to rip the offending hat, tossing it onto the ground._

_"M-My Laby...?" Chat Noir asks. "Whu haben?" He sneezes once more, groaning as he tries to breathe through his clogged nose. "Ugh, I hade dis." Another powerful sneeze._

_"Gesundheit." Le Dessinateur says, coming out from his hiding spot. "Sorry, Chat Noir. This was the fastest way I could think of to save you both." He draws something from his trusty tablet and produces a box of tissues. "Here," he hands his friend the box, "I'm really sorry, again."_

_"Non, non." Chat Noir says, blowing his nose into a couple wads of tissue. "You're right. It was the fastest way to get us out of a... sticky situation. Thank you, Le Dessinateur." He crumples his trash and, with a disgusted face, pockets it. "So, do we know the Akuma's whereabouts?"_

_Inverso, who was right behind them, finally speaks up, "The last anyone's seen him, he was by Place des Vosges."_

_Ladybug nods, a stern frown on her face. "Alright. We'll have to act quickly. We can't let that evil Santa get more 'Santa's Little Helpers'. We're going to have to be quick and precise." She calls out for her Lucky Charm, a calculating look in her eyes. "Alright, here's the plan..."_

Marc sighed as he stopped typing. He was out of ideas on where to go next. Should he go for a fast battle or does he draw it out, probably have one of the heroes hypnotized again? No, no, another hypnosis would be redundant, he doesn't want to bore anyone. 

He runs his hands down his face, exhaling a deep sigh. "How do I move on..." 

Maybe he should call Nathanaël. 

No. No. He doesn't want to interrupt him. He could be busy. Besides, it wasn't an emergency. He could totally think of something. Definitely. He's a good writer. Marinette has said so, Nathanaël has said so. He won't disappoint either of them. Especially not Nathanaël. He can't disappoint him. Or else he'll realize that Marc just isn't a reliable partner and he'll have to find himself a new writer, who's faster and more imaginative. And, oh god, he's catastrophizing again. 

When is this comic due again? 

Oh, next week? 

Shit. 

Okay, okay. Calm down, Marc. The comic is 3/4 done. It's just the climax to the conclusion left. He's got a lot of time. 

They can do this. They can DO this. 

He looks at the story so far. 

He can't do this. 

He reaches for his phone, taking a deep breath. He really doesn't want to, but he has to. He's not the only one working on the comic. He needs his partner's help now more than ever. 

Nathanaël beats him to the chase. 

He almost drops his phone in surprise. 

"H-hello...?" 

"Marc? Are you busy?" Nathanaël asks. 

"Ah, well. I'm working on the story for... for the comic..." 

Nathanaël chuckles on the other line, "How long has it been since you last saw the sun?"

Marc frowns at the teasing question. "I don't know." 

"Well, I'm over here at Les Halles and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... you know."

"To?" His brain was not keeping up with the conversation. Mind still kind of thinking of where the plot should go.

"I'm at Le Village de Noël and I was wondering if maybe we could hang out together?"

"Oh. Like a... like a date?" Oh, crap. Did he say that out loud?

"Well, yes? I mean, if you want, it doesn't have to be a date-date, just... spending time with a f-friend...?"

"I'd love to! Uhh, wait. Um. I'll just. I haven't, um, cleaned up since yesterday. Passed out in front of my drafts."

Nathanaël sighs in fond exasperation, Marc tries not to flush at that (he's pretty sure he fails). "That's okay, I can wait for you. Or if you want, I can come visit you and then we can go together?"

"No!" No way, his room was messy. No way was he letting Nathanaël anywhere near here. "No, it's fine. I'll be quick about it!"

"Okay. But, really, take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, I'm serious, Marc. I'm not going anywhere."

He's not just talking about today.

Not just today.

"Oh. Well. That's... that's good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Okay."

Nathanaël laughs, "Go wash up and meet me soon, silly."

"Right! Okay. See you soon!"

"See you." 


End file.
